custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Xaldius
Xaldius Tyrath, known in the Matoran Universe simply as Xaldius, was a member of the Great Being warrior class who had at some point fallen into darkness. He has power over hate and destruction. History Core War Although most of his history prior to the Core War is unknown, Xaldius did participate in the pre-Shattering war. He commanded legions of Battera, the dangerous hunter-killer drones of the Great Beings. He was originally sent to take cities near Volcanus and seize the Fire Tribe's energized protodermis supply, but at some point, he defected and began warring against his former allies. Luckily, the Battera, programmed to take down any non-Great Being combatant, were surprisingly able to subdue Xaldius and return him to the Great Beings. The Shattering At some point, the Great Beings decided to imprison their traitor within their construct. Of course, they decided to use him as a test subject first. They modified him heavily, and implemented devices that allowed him to gain power from others' fear. Also, kinetic energy can be absorbed by him, allowing him to gain more energy from what he hits or destroys. After the torturous augmentations, Xaldius was sealed in a capsule and buried underneath a volcano somewhere within the Southern Islands. The Volcano would later be the same site where the Makuta Miserix was chained. Allegiance with the Dragon More info coming soon... Abilities and Traits Xaldius is extremely powerful, mostly due to the physical augmentations that the Great Beings bestowed upon him. One modification allows him to absorb the emotion of fear and somehow convert it into energy. Thus, the more who fear him, the more power he gains. Xaldius also has a modification that gives him the ability to absorb kinetic energy, so that when he recieves or delivers a hit, he gains more energy, and thus more power. Both these attributes make him an extreme threat on the battlefield. He also has control of the elements of fire, water, earth, and air, which he uses ruthlessly. He can cause pyroclastic flows to cover continents, dehydrate a being's biological material, level mountains, and create deadly vacuums with the wave of his hand. But his skill with a sword is also not to be trifled with. Xaldius wields his claymore with surprising ease, and can use it to devastating ends during battle. Personality Xaldius is an extremely complex being. His outward personality simply reveals a stoic, bloodthirsty warrior wanting nothing more than destruction and universal power. But he is greatly more complex. The modifications the great beings gave him cause his sole existence to rely on fear. If beings quit fearing him, he will soon wither away into nothing but a hollow echo. Therefore, his destructive plans and deeds are simply to sustain his further existence. Tools Xaldius carries a blade made of an unknown substance that absorbs all energy, whether it be thermal, sonic, kinetic, or potential, and channels it into the blade. This allows the material to cut as if it were surprisingly sharp. The manufacture of the weapon's material involves quantum-entanglement with black holes and requires a massive amount of energy to pull off. Therefore, the Great Beings only created one: Xaldius' claymore. Trivia *The character of Xaldius, plus his artwork, were both created by YouTuber and Echo 1's friend RenegadeN1ghtmare (now known as Dominion Wolf), and all credit goes to him for the characters traits, abilities, personality, and weapons, as all belong to his non-Bionicle storyline. **Just to be fair, a link to his DeviantArt page. *Artwork on this page was created by RenegadeN1gthmare. *The surname Tyrath comes from a character controlled by Xaldius in Renegade's storyline. Category:Great Beings Category:Spherus Magna